


【授权翻译】Faces 面孔

by Cherish_R



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:16:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherish_R/pseuds/Cherish_R
Summary: 这是Baze在Jedha陷落之前所领悟到的一些事情。





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Faces](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/251923) by stereobone. 



译者的备注：

英语很烂，第一次翻，没有捉虫，自娱自乐，多多指教了（捂脸）

有轻微电影剧透，本人很喜欢寺庙台阶的那段。  
原文很美，翻不出来万分之一的味道。

-

正文：

-

当Baze到达威尔人的圣殿时，元老给他介绍了一个搭档。

“我才不需要一个拖油瓶。” 他不满道。

那年他年满十九，刚从一名严师手下度过十个春秋而至学成。况且他们每年都会前往不同的绝地圣城进行两次朝圣。所以Baze已经准备充盈，他完全不需要任何搭档。

 “吾辈需一同修行，” 元老道。 “乃可至原力之大和。”

她是一名稍年迈的女人，如风沙般粗糙的皮肤上，一道伤痕从她的左眼正中刻下。她比他足足高上一英尺，而Baze了解到和她争辩是不可能的，因为这来源于原力的指引。在此之前，他从未进入过威尔人的圣殿，而殿内的气息比起墙外来更加轻盈。圣殿的顶部高耸云端，这一景象则被他列为为数不多让他感到震撼的事物之一。

当那位元老低头正在查阅档案时，Baze允许他自己去四处逛逛。若是钻研那些盘旋在岩石上错综复杂的浮雕，Baze明白那会用尽他的一生。追随着那些图案时，他的视线止于一位靠在墙边的少年身上，他穿着僧侣长袍，手握着一柄铁头木棍。当Baze刚刚进来时，他记得这人本不在那儿的。

 “此乃汝之侣伴，” 元老颔首道。 “Chirrut Îmwe."

Baze打量着Chirrut。他必定与他年纪相仿，面颊光滑。而他的眼睛则是让人难以忘怀的，牛奶似的乳白色的蓝。

 “他瞎了。” Baze脱口而出，不假思索。

Chirrut的下巴掉了下去。

“不，”他说道，“我瞎了吗？！”

元老则愉悦地轻哼了一声。

 

\--

 

他们几乎一个小时没有交谈了。Baze闷声检查着他的弹药；他和Chirrut接到了指令和任务需独自前往，而Baze对此全盘接受。Chirrut，他在行走时具有一种鲜少出现在多数人身上的的自信感。他笑得轻松自然，如此安逸；而这导致Baze感觉到他自己正在怒火中烧。他的信仰绝非轻佻之物；它更像是那些圣殿里的石墙，冷酷，坚硬且坚定。他实然不解为何他和Chirrut，一个瞎子会组成一个队伍。他们守卫着圣殿的内墙，一个比他想象中更加寂静的冥想之地。他的视线逃避着Chirrut。Baze背靠着墙，而Chirrut蹲伏在他身边。

 “你从Jedha而来。”Chirrut说道。

Baze瞟了他一眼，又把目光移开。

“是啊，”他停顿了一下。“你呢?”

Chirrut点了点头， “那你的父母呢?”

Baze的脚动了动， “很早之前就去世了。 “

Chirrut在他身旁站了起来。  
他走到Baze面前，而那会儿Baze的视线除了他那乳蓝色的眼睛便无处可逃。那一瞬间，双方都没有动。然后Chirrut将一只手放在了Baze的左脸上，他那有许些薄茧的皮肤非常温暖。Baze没有动，但他的确很紧张。他的脸有些发烫。

 “你做什么？“

Chirrut一开始并没有回答，他的手指划过Baze的颧骨，他鼻梁的弧形，一直延伸到他的嘴唇和下巴才收了回去。他看上去很满意。

 “你有着一个同伴的脸。“Chirrut说道，” 而你身边的原力也尽是光明的。 “

Baze将一只手放在自己的脸上摸了摸，但他除了自己的皮肤与发茬他什么也感受不到。在他面前，Chirrut微笑着。

 “那是什么意思？“Baze问道。

 “它意味着咱们不会自相残杀。“Chirrut说道。

Baze的肺呛出了一声大笑，随后他将其掩饰成一声咳嗽。

“可能吧。“他说道。

那一整天，Chirrut手指的触感都在他脸上流连。

 

\--

 

三天之后，一些克拉图因人试图偷窃一块凯伯晶体。Baze和他一同呆在台阶上；Chirrut站了起来，握紧了他的手杖。他摆出了迎战的架势。

 “我们有伴儿了。“Chirrut说道。” 如果我没错的话，是两位。“

Baze绷紧了身体，他向台阶外望去，但是一无所获。 “那儿没人。“

话音刚落，Chirrut将Baze顺势就肩膀向下拉去，让他闪过了一次枪击。Baze很快回过神来，他记下了步枪发射的方位，并看到两个克拉图因人跑上台阶来。他开火射中了左边的那个，另一个向台阶右边冲去，跳到了一旁。

” 他们看起来怎样？” Chirrut问道。

 “很丑。”Baze答道。

Baze现在仍旧感到震惊，倒不是因为他险些丧命，而是Chirrut可以在他之前便意识那些克拉图因人的到来。Chirrut握了握他的肩膀，便起身追踪那条落网之鱼去了。Baze叫了他几声，但Chirrut只是用他的手杖示意Baze快些跟上。Baze只好起身追随。当他们追上他时，那家伙开火了，但Chirrut则用木棍将其挡住，之后Chirrut将拐棍向上一扫，直直捅进那家伙的下巴里，而它顺力向后重重倒在了台阶上。就当Baze正准备松口气时，他猛然意识到那第二个家伙逃跑是为了寻找后援。第三个家伙则端起步枪，瞄准了Chirrut。在双方各自移动之前，Baze抽出了他的步枪，击倒了最后一个克拉图因人，Chirrut则在枪响时恰好偏头闪开了，他不满地嘟囔了一阵子。

 “第三个？”他说道，“还是说你希望把我顺便也炸聋掉？”

Baze打量着他。他回想起他之前第一次保护圣殿的经历，他干了所有的活儿，而Chirrut则是他的后援。  
Chirrut刚刚行动中的果决让他有些失神；他是如此坚定。Chirrut再次站起，并将一只手放在了Baze的肩上。

 “顺便一说，不用谢。”他说道。

 “为什么？”

 “救你一命啊。”

Baze将他的步枪放回皮套内， “我刚刚也救了你一命。”

比起争执，Chirrut笑了起来，但这一次，Baze不再感觉到恼火了。他逐渐意识到Chirrut的无虑并不是出于天真，而是出于他的无畏和他对于原力虔诚的信仰。就算在他年幼时，Baze也从没能确切的理解过这一点。他发现他渴望理解他，完完全全地理解他。他渴望那种自信。  
就像是感知到他的想法一般，Chirrut捏了捏他的肩膀，之后舞着拐棍，走回了台阶上。Baze跟了上去，他逐渐意识到这家伙总是可以猜透他的想法。

\--

之后的一年里，他们形影不离，Baze了解Chirrut与他了解他自己已是有过之而无不及。Chirrut对原力的敏感程度是Baze一直所羡慕的，之前他因此在上面花上了好几年训练。他总是可以在Baze之前察觉到危险，他一般会将他的手腕往星星的方向摆动以让Baze知道其到来。他比Baze吃得少，所以Baze总是在他的碗里或者盘里多放一些食物。若是Chirrut察觉到了，他也对此并无异议。

Baze很快意识到Chirrut是他见过最为英勇的男人。  
当然，从Baze时常对他说的话中也可以体现，Chirrut也是他见过最不开窍的家伙之一。他冲进战场时不假思索，对原力充满信心的同时大肆挥舞着铁头木棍。Baze则总是在他身后，一路咒骂着狂奔。那些长老们议论着他们的搭档关系。他们如同多年拍档一般战斗，合作的天衣无缝，Baze不知道该如何解释。他们有任务需要共同解决，而他们也只是恰好善于此道。

Chirrut并非生来便是盲人，他在晚餐时告诉了Baze，那时他们共同盘坐在圣殿最高的台阶上。  
那是一场意外，就在他刚刚开始训练的时候。他没有提到是何种意外，Baze也没有问过。他不由自主地感受到了同情。而Chirrut也察觉到了这感情。

 “这是原力为我铺下的道路。”Chirrut告诉他。“我并未对此感到不满。”

Baze哼了一声，继而就着碗里灌下一口。

 “我是大概会的。当那些家伙知道我们在痛揍他们时，我倒挺喜欢看见咱们敌人的脸。“

在他们面前，圣城的街道逐渐明朗，远方传来悠扬欢乐的乐声。在他们的右侧，Baze听到了孩童们的嬉笑。

 “向我描述一下吧。”Chirrut说道。

Baze闷闷地咳嗽了几声，几滴肉汤顺着他的下巴淌下，他草草地用袖子擦了擦。

 “我不——我不知道怎么描述。”

Chirrut转向他。他有一种魔力，他总是可以让Baze去干那些他绝对不会去碰的事情。Baze叹了一口气，将碗放下了。

 “它就像——他们做了个这样的鬼脸——”Baze停顿了一下，之后做出了那个鬼脸。

“不错的阐述。”

Chirrut覆上了他的脸。  
他们自初次见面之后便也再没这么做过了，突然间，像是Baze从未忘记过那手的触感一般，他清晰地记得那手由于那木棍而起茧的所有位置。当Chirrut摸索着Baze的脸时，他们一句话也没说。当他结束时，Chirrut也并没有拿开他的手。

 “是啊，” 他说道。 “我现在看见它了。”

Baze的手侧有些发痒，像是它希望探出之后握住Chirrut的手似的。但是他并没有动，之后Chirrut将手拿开，Baze的脸顷刻间红了起来。他抓起他的那份面包几乎是强硬地塞进了Chirrut的怀里。

 “快吃。“他有些怨愤地说道，Chirrut则安静地听着。

\--

Chirrut第一次受伤，Baze知道责任在他。

在他们共事的第一年里，鲜少有对于圣殿的直接攻击。Baze和Chirrut通常对付着那些想偷窃凯伯晶体，同时又在主城里落下一些棘手的问题的迷信的家伙或者一些三道九流的帮派。但现在，一些关于起义军的堕落是因为绝地武士们正在被一位西斯屠杀至尽的闲言碎语开始传播开来。而那些攻击在此刻也变得更加肆无忌惮。

Baze仍旧不太清楚事情的全过程，他所知的只有他本应保护Chirrut，但他失败了。  
在那时曾有一些帝国的支持者在城墙边上闹事，但在Baze和Chirrut赶到时，那儿已经战火交加了。Chirrut迅速投入战斗，在打趣的同时击倒了一群风暴兵。Baze则将市民们护送出战场。他没有看见那意外的发生，但他本应看见的。他只记得他脊椎上划过了一股奇怪的电流，之后他向后望去，Chirrut已经跪在地上，捂着他被击中的左肩。Baze高喊着他的名字。Chirrut在倒下之前将那个风暴兵击倒。Baze奔向他，那些市民则被抛在脑后，他抓起他长袍背后的布料。枪声仍旧在他们周围响起，但是那听起来却是遥远且模糊的了。Baze所能看见的一切便只有Chirrut，他将他拖下大街，Chirrut握住他的手腕并且一直安慰他他没事，他真的没事。但是Baze可以看见他长袍上的血迹。在将他挪到一个小巷里之后，他伸手压住伤口试图以减缓出血。

 “我命硬着呢，” Chirrut说道。 “快走！”

他用木棍击中了Baze的腿侧，而Baze则从恍惚中回过神来。他起身回到战斗中去。他从未杀过那么多人。

晚些时候，当枪伤已经包扎完毕，Baze却没有去看望Chirrut。他无所事事地坐在一个冥想房里。Baze之前从来没有冥想过，也从没有全身心地投入过。他的老师曾教过他去理解原力的暗语，但是他对此非常笨拙，就像他在对着空气沉思。而引领他成为守护者的则是绝地武士本身。他们就像他的神祗，他们是强大的守护者，同时也是战士。但是宇宙变幻，斗转星移，事情已不再像是Baze初次所见那般了。绝地们正在衰退，而他对此无能为力，他思索着是否他们对于圣殿的守护只是看着其一步步坠落。他对信仰感到了迷茫。

当Chirrut找到他时，Baze毫不惊讶。他总能顺利找到他，就算是在Baze独自沉思并且完全不想追踪到的情况下也一贯如此。他空手在Baze旁边的地板上坐下，几乎没显现出对于肩伤的拉扯的任何畏缩。Baze盯着地面。

 “你在踌躇。” Chirrut说道。

这一次，若Chirrut不是那么敏锐的话事情会容易很多。Baze咕哝着用手摩擦着他的腿。

 “他们在那里面给你用了什么止痛药？”

“我拒绝了那些药。”Chirrut说道，因为他必定如此。

Baze盯着他被绷带包扎过的肩膀。

 “我们为什么而战，Chirrut？绝地正在陨落，而帝国的阴影正在滋生。”

 “我们为原力之路而战。”

 “但如果原力抛弃我们呢?”

Chirrut将他的手放在Baze的大腿上。

 “与生俱来，深存心底的事物是无法抛弃你的。现在发生的一切，那都是原力的指引。”

 “那指引——” Baze站起身来，前后踱步。他无法再隐藏他的怒火或是他的挫败感了。 “那些生灵涂炭的事情难道也是原力的指引吗？那就是我们守护的东西吗？”

Chirrut仍旧端坐着，看上起非常平和。在那严峻的，令人懊悔的时刻，Baze思索着他是否真的有任何感情。

 “毕竟最为明亮的太阳也有被黑暗侵蚀的时候。”

 “你知道我不喜欢你用那些比喻句。 “

 “我们会没事的。“Chirrut说道。

Baze不知道他指的是宇宙，还是仅仅他们俩而已。但他发现他其实并不在意。他只希望他可以有Chirrut一样强大的信仰，这已经不是他第一次这么希望了。他不再觉得理智，Jedha仿佛在他脚下旋转。Baze在他面前坐下，模仿着他的姿态，双腿交叠。通风的冥想室里，夜晚的空气冰冷地，寂静地在他们身旁盘旋。

 “原力与我们同在，”Chirrut说道。“我感觉的到它。”

在Baze反对之前，Chirrut触上了他的脸颊，这一次是双手，他的皮肤有些凉，Baze几乎是反射性地闭上了双眼。他所感觉到的只有Chirrut，他所闻到的也只有Chirrut。

“你感觉到它了吗？” Chirrut问道。

他声音中的温柔让Baze颤栗。他觉得也许他感觉到了，或者他希望感觉到，为了Chirrut。当Baze再次睁开眼睛时，Chirrut与他不过毫厘之差。而当Chirrut终于吻上他的唇时，他也毫不惊讶。Baze眨了眨眼睛，再次闭上了，之后在Chirrut结束时睁开。

 “那就是原力吗?”Baze问道。他的声音沉重而嘶哑。

 “那是我。”Chirrut说道，再次吻了上去。

\--

这是Baze在Jedha陷落之前明白的：他学会了如何在帝国士兵眼皮底下走私物资。他意识到重型连发加农炮是他最爱的武器。事实上，他对此颇有天赋。他学会了如何无畏地战斗，去坚守阵地直到无路可退。他明白了Chirrut的手掌在他身上流连是何种触觉。还有Chirrut喜欢如何睡觉（盘起来面对他，一只手放在Baze心上），而且他在洗澡时唱歌。Baze意识到他对于此是如此的喜爱导致他希望去守护这种情感。Chirrut热爱去把那Baze从未找到时间梳理的，不羁的头发编起来。他喜欢在他们做爱时让手指穿梭于此，当他处在高处时，他会将鼻子埋在那些发丝里深吸一口气，仿佛在怀念些什么东西。Chirrut也不再需要去触摸Baze的脸来判定他的情感，不过他总是会这么做的。毕竟Baze也不介意。  
在Jedha陷落之前，Baze意识到他爱Chirrut。

\--

他记得那些被信仰背叛的日子。它勉强持续着，就像一条断裂的臂膀仅靠肌肉与躯干连接。圣城败倒在帝国脚下，他们则从威尔人的圣殿里撤出。Baze看着那些风暴兵为了能让机械通过而击碎石墙，以获取那些凯伯晶体。他们所守护的一切，如今全部消逝了。Baze不想为Chirrut解释这一切，但是他问了，所以Baze还是那么做了。当他话音落下时，Chirrut看起来并无沮丧之意。他向前倚在他的铁头木棍上，闭上了眼睛。他祈祷着。原力的一员。Baze则更为光火。

“你不懂吗?”Baze说道。 “它已经去了，Chirrut！他们夺走了一切！现在原力不会再帮助我们了。”

Chirrut睁开眼睛。

 “你走了吗?” 他问道。

这个问题中的文字比他想象中带来的疼痛更甚。Baze现在才意识到，Chirrut的确是真真切切地伤心了。他可以看到他紧咬的下颚，而他的眼睛则看起来更加的呆滞了。Baze拉起Chirrut的手压在了自己的脸上。

 “我感觉起来像是走了吗，你个蠢货？”

Chirrut的手在Baze的下巴上轻握。

 “你想走吗？”他问道

Baze摇了摇头。 “我只会留在你的身边。”

他们留在了Jedha。Baze找到了一份类似于自役刺客的工作，而Chirrut留在大街上帮人算命。当他们看到他们的家园被毁灭，或是感受到那些新组建的起义军们的迷茫，他们意识到留下，是一件极其痛苦的差事。

 “每个人都很沮丧，”他告诉Chirrut。“这整个城市都是灰暗的。”

他们同床共枕，Chirrut蜷缩在Baze的怀里。Baze大多数夜晚里都讲述着他的所见所闻，比如帝国被击溃的程度。有时候，Baze避开了一些细节。

 “你的微笑可以鼓舞士气也说不定，” Chirrut笑道。

Baze翻了个白眼。

他们在一个废弃的建筑物里造了一个家，Baze负责烹饪那些他希望不是索然无味的三餐，不过Chirrut也从不抱怨就是了。他讨厌看着Chirrut逐渐变老，有时他在镜中瞥到自己，怀疑自己何时变得如此年迈。当Chirrut在那段时间触摸他的脸时，Baze不满地咕哝着，他的手指在新的皱纹间掠过。

 “你为什么那么干？” 他问道。

 “因为我喜欢烦你。”

“Chirrut。”

Chirrut将Baze的头发向后梳，指甲刮擦过他的头皮。

“因为这样我就永远不会忘记你了。”他说道。

Baze感觉到他的呼吸喷吐而出。他用自己的双手握住Chirrut的双手，颤抖着贴近他的胸膛。  
他哑口无言。

不知为何，Baze知道，当他们遇到Jyn和Cassian时，他们就会和Jedha永别了。但他没有告诉Chirrut。

之后，当在海滩上时，那手榴弹落在了他的身旁，Baze为Chirrut的脸是他人生中最后所见之物而感到了庆幸。他觉得Chirrut自始自终都知道那件事。

你总是可以在原力中追寻到我。 

 

\--

无边际的黑暗。

一开始，Baze什么也看不见，之后他感受到了光芒。他平躺着，但当他站起，他发现他在威尔人的圣殿里。身边的浮雕与他十九岁那年相见无异，手工雕刻。Baze抚摸上去，细细感受着那些石上的凹痕。最后他所记起的是那灼热的白光，它只延续了一瞬，随后一切皆化为了虚无。

Baze走过长廊，寻找着一种他叫不上名字却明确地追寻的东西。  
一扇门出现了，一扇他之前从未在圣殿里见过的门。Baze推开那扇门，阳光倾洒进来，而草地上则是Chirrut。他站在那儿如同他从未离去，但是他的眼睛现在是深棕色的了。他看向Baze，Baze向前跑去。在他的怀里，Chirrut是如此真实。他的气息也从未改变。

Baze向后退去，但他仍旧说不出话来。Chirrut眼睛中的棕色有些陌生，但是他一切又毫无变化。好似他自身本应如此。  
Chirrut触上他的脸。熟悉的皮肤触感。他抚上Baze的额头，他的眉毛，他的鼻尖。它扫过他的嘴唇，之后将拇指轻按在他的下巴上。Chirrut将他的手拉向自己，如同Baze靠近了他。

 “你找到我了。”他说道。

Baze将他们的额头贴在一起。他感觉到了Chirrut的皮肤，如此真实，与当年的初遇无异。

 “是的，”他说道。“我找到你了。”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> 哇哦我真的不敢相信他们就要在原力天堂里永久的，幸福地生活下去了。


End file.
